Harry Potter and Falcon's Eye
by arithnocrat
Summary: After a horrible summer, he returns to Hogwarts with little hope. But with a new teacher, new alliances, and more proactive stand in the War, Harry will find his Sixth Year to be one he'll never forget. HPxGW, RWxHG, NLxLL, SBxOC, DMxPP, and many more!


A/N: Hello, everyone! I promised you a prologue to Falcon's Eye, didn't I? Ugh, That rhymed. But anyway, keep in mind, this is _just_ a preview. It's like the trailer for Half-Blood Prince (which I must go see). The real story will start next chapter, which should come out next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be more angst, and a lot more Ginny!

* * *

**Harry Potter's summer takes a considerable turn for the worse as his Uncle crosses a line set when Harry was very young. He finds an unlikely ally, but will they make it through?**

"_DAMMIT, BOY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Harry stands at the foot of the stairs. He has a yellowing hand-shaped bruise on his cheek, and a bit of purple showing from beneath his collar. He watches in horror as his Uncle approaches him, beer in one hand, baton in the other._

"_Harry, get back to your room, NOW!" his Aunt screams._

_She swings the frying pan at her husband, knocking him unconscious._

**In the meanwhile, Lord Voldemort gathers the creatures of the Dark to aid him in the War.**

_A ghostly image of Voldemort hovers above Azkaban. A resounding voice calls out, "Hear me, Dementors of Azkaban! I, Lord Voldemort, call to you to aid me my battle against the Light. I promise and end to their prejudice! You shall have free reign over the souls of those who oppose me… Release my followers and fight alongside me, what say you?"_

_A howling wind rises up, reminiscent of the worst storms in the country. It is the rallying cry of the Dementors. A claxon sounds throughout the prison and the few Aurors posted start casting feeble Patronus Charms._

_There are cracks of Apparition, and brief spellfire. When the Ministry officials arrive, all that's left are the soulless corpses of seven Aurors and an empty prison._

**The Order of the Phoenix loses more ground day by day, even unto their own.**

"_Then I want no part of this!" the woman screams._

"_Come now, my dear, we're losing the War!"_

"_Don't call me that, Dumbledore! I refuse to let you go through with this! HE IS ONLY SIXTEEN! Consider this my resignation from the Order of the Phoenix!"_

"_And I'm with her."_

"_And I."_

_The three of them walk out, heads held high, the door slamming behind them._

**But life goes on, with O.W.L. results lighting up the summer. Wait, is that betrayal around the corner?**

_His OWL results drop to the floor. He stares in shock, eyes wide and jaw slack._

"_Bloody Merlin, I can't believe I managed that!"_

_He dissolves into laughter, nearing hysterics, as he clutches onto the one light in his dark, dreary summer. He understands why Sirius Black was laughing when the Aurors arrested him. Another envelope catches his attention. It looks battered and worn, as if someone fought over it._

"_No…"_

_He throws it away angrily._

"_NO! How could they do this to me! All this time… why would they keep something like this from me? Am I that undeserving?"_

_He drops to his knees, clutching his head._

"_DAMMIT!"_

**Hogwarts is still Hogwarts, even with a new teacher.**

"_-And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sarissa LeMay."_

_A slender witch with pale skin and black hair raises her goblet to the Headmaster. Harry and his friends are stunned by the loathing in her gaze, not just to the Potions Master beside her, but also to Dumbledore._

"_Let the Feast begin!"_

"_So how was your summer, Harry? Mine was great! My dad and I went down to Paris for two weeks! He'd been saving up all year! I read about the battle in the newspaper there! Was it good! Did you get hurt? Are you going to start up the DA? What about Quidditch? When are you going to hold tryouts?"_

"_It's good to see you, too, Colin."_

**An unlikely alliance…**

_Two boys stand facing each other. They are as different as night and day, but their eyes are the same: tired and weary._

"_Fine. Why don't we call a truce?"_

"_Alright. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."_

"_Pleased to meet you Draco, I'm Harry Potter."_

**Love lost and gained…**

"_Harry… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Please forgive me. My feelings for you haven't changed."_

_Harry brushes away the witch's tears. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead._

"_I'll always accept you back with open arms, Gin. I love you."_

**All the while remembering the past…**

"_Oy, Evans, will you go out with me?"_

"_Not in this lifetime, Potter!"_

_A much younger Sarissa laughs at her friends' antics. She scolds, "James, leave Lily be. Siri… Sirius Black, put that down this instant! We have work to do!"_

**Secret organizations, both past and present…**

_A tall, majestic man with flowing white hair stands before four kneeling figures._

"_Rise, James Andrew Potter, Lord Falcon. Rise, Sarissa Helsing LeMay, Healer. Rise, Sirius Orion Black, Fighter. Rise, Franklin Augustus Longbottom, Fighter."_

_They rise, replying, "By your power, Lord Merlin."_

_Several years later, he stands in the same position._

"_Rise, Harry James Potter, Lord Falcon. Rise, Draco Tiberius Malfoy, Healer. Rise, Luna Amalia Lovegood, Fighter. Rise, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Fighter._

_They rise, replying, "By your power, Lord Merlin."_

**Prophecies, both known and unknown…**

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born as the seventh month dies… Born to those who have thrice defied Him… He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… And He shall mark him as His equal… Neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born as the seventh month dies…_

_The Heirs to the Five will rise anew, when Darkness is darker than at Darkness' birth. Snake, lion, badger, raven, falcon shall become phoenix, cobra, leopard, wolf. Taught by the barren mother of five, the Judge, the Caretaker they shall bring forth a new era. Magic shall be magic, freedom hard won. Beware the Fall of the Soulless, for the Judge shall fall with them. The Heirs of the Five will rise anew, and Hope shines brighter than at Hope's birth._

**And QUIDDITCH!**

"_And Potter spots the snitch! Weasley catches the Quaffle – OH! Weasley throws the Quaffle to the goals. Will she make it? What's Potter doing! He'll intercept the Quaffle! Why is he – HOLY MERLIN! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND KNOCKED THE QUAFFLE INTO THE GOAL! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH A RECORD-BREAKING 750 TO 600!"_

**Watch out world, Falcon's Eye is born again!**


End file.
